


Cannibalism

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cannibalism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Goku takes Vegeta to a movie.





	Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 4, Fake Boyfriends

“Hey, Vegeta, wanna go see a movie with me?” Goku sidled up behind his companion and slapped his hands down on his shoulders. 

Vegeta scoffed and pushed him away, “Isn’t that something that couples are supposed to do together? I refuse.” He crossed his arms and looked away. Goku shook his head with a small smile.

“Not really. Families go to the movies together too.”

“We’re not related in the slightest.” Vegeta quipped.

Goku huffed, standing next to Vegeta again, “Being related has nothing to do with family. C’mon, please? It’s a scary movie!”

Vegeta glared at him, the idiot knew him too well for his own good, “Fine.”

Goku patted him on the head, earning an angry swipe across the face. He laughed it off and pushed Vegeta toward his room.

“Go get dressed, we’re leaving in fifteen minutes,” He chuckled as Vegeta blustered away, slamming the door behind him.

Vegeta emerged from his room just a few minutes later in a pair of skinny jeans and a loose, long-sleeved black shirt. Goku smiled at him, but he turned away, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, let’s get going!” Goku held his hand out at his pressed two fingers to his forehead. He couldn’t hold the smirk from his face as Vegeta pouted angrily and clenched his fists before putting a hand on his bicep instead. Goku shook his head with a genuine smile and transmitted them all the way into the heart of the city, where sat an old movie theater. There weren’t many people around, much to Vegeta’s pleasure, but that didn’t change the fact that the only reason he was in public with Goku at all was that he wanted to see a hopefully half-decent horror movie. 

Goku led them inside, coming up to the backlit glass counter and asking the acne-ridden young boy for two tickets to ‘Land of the Cannibalistic Women’, along with nearly all the candy in the display and a bucket of popcorn. 

Goku slapped Vegeta’s hand away as he attempted to pull his wallet from his pocket. He scowled and blushed. He didn’t want Goku to pay for everything, but he didn’t offer him a choice. 

They took all their food over to the main viewing room and found a set of empty seats near the back. The roll was in the middle of running ads for other movies, and Goku smiled to his right side down at Vegeta.

“Thanks for comin’ with me, buddy.”

Vegeta ignored him and shoved a fistful of popcorn into his mouth. To him, everything seemed incredibly dull. Nothing was happening thus far, and it didn’t seem like it would be anytime soon. 

A particularly rowdy group of men milled in and sat immediately behind them. Vegeta bristled. He shouldn’t have agreed to this, it would only end in unnecessary annoyance. 

Finally, after half the popcorn was already gone, the lights dimmed down to black and the screen lit up into a bright 50’s style neighborhood. 

It started out alright, just a group of ladies dressed in floral print dresses talking about their husbands, and how much they enjoyed living in the same town together. In Vegeta’s opinion, the conversation was incredibly dull, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Goku wouldn’t look away from the screen for anything. At least one of them was enjoying themselves. 

The movie quickly took a dark turn as it followed one of the women. The ‘meeting’ had been held in her house, and she said her farewells as her friends left. Soon after, she deadbolted the door, put on a stained apron from the closet, and made her way downstairs to the basement. The lighting shifted into a dank brown color as she flicked on a single light bulb hanging bare from a wire. The light revealed a huge cellar, walls lined with iron cages with malnourished men in them. Vegeta saw Goku freeze halfway through bringing a hand of sweets to his face. 

The woman, whose name was apparently Susan by the way the men shouted to her, opened a single cage and took the poor man by his collar, dragging him out into the center of the room.

Goku’s knees instinctively came to his chest as he watched her. He knew something wasn’t right by the way she muscled him around. She seemed oddly strong for such a small woman.

The man fought back the whole time, trying to wrench his leather collar from her grip, for a second he succeeded, running as fast as he could from her to the cellar door. Goku held his breath. The man fought against the doorknob for a long while before he turned to look at Susan with a mortified expression. She giggled and stuck her hand into her apron pocket, pulling out a single silver key.

The man deflated instantly, realizing that Susan was too smart to be fooled in such a way. He reluctantly climbed back down the stairs to meet his fate. Susan pocketed the key again and held her arms open. The man crawled over to her, laying on the dirty floor like a sick dog. She grabbed at his collar again and dragged him over to a corner that was shrouded in darkness. Susan flipped on a lamp to reveal a large block of wood and a stained butchers knife. She tossed the man down and worked the knife from out of the block. She tapped it impatiently, waiting for him to lay down like he had seen so many other men do. He laid his head face down on the platform and clenched his eyes shut. The screen went fully black as there was a metallic slashing sound. 

Goku shut his eyes tight, even though he couldn’t see anything anyway. Vegeta sat uninterested.

The rest of the film went similarly. It was discovered that all of the other women did the exact same thing with other men, and finally, much to Vegeta’s satisfaction, there was gore. 

During a particularly messy scene, Goku decided that he couldn’t handle it anymore, and leaned over to wrap his arms around Vegeta’s bicep and bury his face in his muscular shoulder. Vegeta scoffed but didn’t push him away. The poor fool was in complete ruins. As a gesture of attempted kindness, Vegeta passed the still half full popcorn bucket into Goku’s lap, but he shook his head, refusing to lift his face. 

He was about to shake him off, but a huge splash of sweet smelling drink covered the two of them. Vegeta was in too much shock to say much, so he just turned around and glared at the group of men that had made their entry very clear before the movie had begun.

One of them put his hand to his mouth in fake shock, “I’m so sorry! I thought faggots couldn’t get wet and I just had to see it for myself,”

Vegeta shook his head, still unable to process what had happened. The grip on his arm loosened and eventually completely disappeared as Goku stood from his seat. He towered over all of the men even while being on lower ground. They paused and looked up at him.

“What? Upset ‘cause we dumped soda on your boyfriend?”

Goku’s hand shot out and his fist curled into the front of the guys' shirt. He jerked him forward, coming nose to nose. He said something so low that no one but the guy heard it. Vegeta watched as the guy visibly shuddered and struggled to pull away. Goku refused to let go, and his arm didn’t even move a single inch against the guys pulling. 

He threw him back down into his seat, turned around, grabbed Vegeta’s wrist, and pulled him from his seat. Still stunned, Vegeta obediently followed, soda still dripping from his clothes. 

Goku shook his head, muttered ‘fuck this’, and pressed his fingers to his head. 

Vegeta found himself in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom. Goku let go of his wrist and let his hand drop, “I’m sorry, ‘Geta. I didn’t think…” He took a breath, “I didn’t think that would happen. Just… Go ahead and take a shower. I’m gonna go home now.”

Goku went to leave, but Vegeta held him back by his elbow. 

“Kakarot?” Goku turned his head a bit, “Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

Vegeta shook his head, “Thanks for taking me out. And thanks for scaring the shit out of that guy for me.”

Goku paused, his brow furrowing, “He called you a faggot. I’m not just gonna let that happen.”

Vegeta let go, “Go home, Kakarot. You need to shower as well.”

He nodded and disappeared from sight. Vegeta sighed.

As he took off his soaked clothes, Vegeta thought about everything that had happened in the last hour. Goku really had intended to have a good time together and he was incredibly pissed when some punk ruined it. He had even apologized and brought him home immediately. It was actually kind of sweet of him. 

Vegeta stepped into the shower, setting the water the hottest it would go. He scrubbed all the sticky sugar out of his hair and off his skin and ended up staying in a bit longer than usual. He thought of Goku again. 

Those punks thought that they were a couple, and for some reason, Vegeta wasn’t mad, nor was he surprised. Goku was clinging to him like a child, after all. He didn’t mind that either, and then it hit him.

Goku couldn’t stand horror movies at all. He was a complete wimp! The only reason he had picked a scary movie was because he knew that Vegeta enjoyed them. All he wanted was for Vegeta to have a good time. 

He decided that he’d make it up to the buffoon. They’d watch a non-horror movie at Capsule Corp., out of public where assholes would spill drinks on them and Goku could actually enjoy himself and keep his eyes open.

Vegeta stepped out, dried himself off, and went into his bedroom. It still baffled him that Goku would go through all that trouble just so he would have fun for a few hours. 

Sweet bastard.


End file.
